Murphy's Law
Murphy's Law is the 4th chapter of Mafia II. Background awakes to a letter from Joe.]]Following the events of the previous night, Vito wakes up and has a drink. He notices a note left by Joe. It says for him to meet at Freddy's as well as to bring a piece and some lockpicks. Walkthrough Meet Joe at Freddy's with a gun and lockpicks When the cutscene is over, go get some clothes on and head for your car. When you get in, drive to Freddy's bar. When you arrive, just go inside and a cutscene will play. You will meet both Joe and Henry. Vito orders a coffee and in the background we see Luca Gurino yelling at someone on the phone. He throws the phone down after shouting "I WANT MY MONEY!". He then walks over to Henry and tells him to "Do it! NOW....". Henry explains they have a new job lined up: they're going to collect some money from a man who owes the boss money by robbing the guy's jewelery store and some extra for their trouble. Joe explains the situation, that the store is in the shopping mall in the middle of town with no guards at night, so they can just pick the lock and get in. To make sure just in case, he has some phone company uniforms so they can look like they are fixing something. Drive to the mall with Joe and rob the jewelery store & Vito run into Brian O'Neill]]Six hours later.... Get in the car with Joe and drive to the location marked on your radar. Along the way, Vito and Joe will discuss how things were with meeting Derek and doing work for him. Joe will tell Vito to keep in touch with Derek, because he will always have jobs lined up. When you arrive, park the car nearby, walk up to the door and simply pick the lock. Once done, a cutscene will play showing Vito and Joe stuffing jewelery into a bag. Out of nowhere, a magnolia and khaki coloured Shubert 38 Sedan Delivery will screech by and ram through the front window. Out of the car comes about half a dozen men. Joe reveals it is Brian O'Neill, the Boss of the Irish Gang. O'Neill claims that the heist is theirs and start a stand off with Joe and Vito. Joe then tells them to get lost before the cops come. As if on cue, a patrol cruiser notices the car sticking out of the jewelry shop and start their siren. Realizing they should go, Vito and Joe take off with O'Neill and his crew starting to fire. Escape the mall with Joe! Follow Joe where ever he goes. Avoid shooting for now but be prepared. After failing to go through the front door, Joe finds another door, but it is locked. Cover him while he unlocks it. There are two members of the Irish Gang firing on you. Take cover behind the counter and use your Colt M1911A1 or another weapon to kill them. As soon as Joe says that the door is open, follow him to the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, the door to the roof is locked as well, so you have to cover him again. This time, police officers are following you. There are three of them, try to take them all out. Once the door is open, go out onto the roof and find cover behind something to kill the remaining cops. After this go onto the ledge. This will start a cutscene where Vito and Joe are crossing while cops on the ground are shooting at you. In the meantime, two more cops are approaching the roof, but realize that risking their lives on a ledge is not worth the lousy pay. Once on the other side, follow Joe again. When he mentions cops, hide behind cover and kill the three officers on the other side of the building. When they are dead, follow Joe again until two more cops show up, but these are easy to take care of. Once the door is open, follow Joe down the escape ladder to the street. When completed, a cutscene will play, showing O'Neil and his gang being arrested. Joe says he will take the jewels and hide them while telling Vito he'll see him later back at the apartment, ending the cutscene. Head back to Joe's Since Vito is now wanted by the police, it is suggested to head to Dipton Apparel to get some new clothes. If you choose to do that, you can buy a suit or any other clothes. If not, get your car and drive back to Joe's. When you get there, park your car in the garage, head up to the apartment and go to bed, ending the mission. Result As a result of completing the chapter you will earn the "Night Shift" achievement/trophy and $1,000. Trivia *The title of this chapter refers to the "Murphy's Law" that states that "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong". This obviously refers to the unexpected appearance of the Irishmen who are also trying to rob the jewelry store. Murphy is also a name of Irish origin. Notes You can acquire a Thompson 1928 from the two mall security guards who come to guard the hallway to the bookstore. Video Walkthrough Category:Mafia II Category:Missions Category:Gameplay